terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kraken
Kraken is a powerful War Mode, post Moon Lord boss. It can be only spawned in the Ocean Biome, regardless of what time is it. There are two ways to summon the boss: * Use it's spawner item (Ocean Crystal) * Wait. At a random time, when player is in the ocean biome or near it, the message in chat appears, saying "The waves vehemenly hit the coast". If the player doesn't leave the biome in 70 seconds, the boss will spawn. (Only works if Kraken hasn't been killed before) Chance of such message is 14,28%, meaning it might appear once per seven ocean visits. The Fight Once Kraken has been spawned, he will start following the player at 105% their own speed, constantly attacking the player, and thus, keeping them in constant dodging process. Kraken has five kinds of attacks: * Ram. Kraken stops for three seconds and then rams the player at 500% of his peak normal movement speed. This is possible to dodge since boss remembers player's position as it was one second before the ram. * Homing particles. Kraken shoots several homing particles that slowly follow the player for next 15 seconds. (30 on expert mode) This attack is least dangerous since the particles are slow and their damage is low, compared to the rest of attacks. * Lasers. Kraken begins rapidfiring lasers that go through blocks. Their damage isn't that high, but the speed they are being shot at is concerning. The laser attack is adviced to avoid. * Ice particle rain. Ice shards begin to fall from the sky at normal speed. The smallest shards deal almost no damage, but they are very fast. Meanwhile, the largest shards are slow, but their damage is significantly higher. The rain is from 30 seconds to 3 minutes long, and during this attack, speed and damage of other attacks are decreased by 25%. * Illusion attack. Kraken splits into two to six semi-transparent copies of himself and begins using different attacks from all of them. The damage of theese attacks is decreased by 50% (33% on expert mode). Though, one lucky thing remains: They do never ram. They are invincible during this attack, but it only lasts for 25 to 55 seconds. After that, Kraken goes back to his only body that is possible to damage. Stats * HP: 810,000 / 1,100,000 on Expert Mode * Damage (Ram): 390 / Oneshot on Expert Mode * Damage (Homing particles): 90 / 120 on Expert Mode * Damage (Lasers): 160 / 150 on Expert Mode * Damage (Small ice particles): 60 / 90 * Damage (Large ice particles): 180 / 240 * Defense: 60 / 120 * Defense (During ram): 240 / 480 * Defense (During illusion attack): Invincible Drop * 60-120 Celestial Bars / 90-180 * 10 Hyper Healing Potions / 15 * 10-20 Platinum coins / 20-50 Only one of the following will drop, depending on events: * Tectonic Breaker if the last hit was dealt by a melee weapon. * Oblivion Destroyer if the last hit was dealt by a ranged weapon. * Divine Punishment if the last hit was dealt by a magic weapon. * Kraken Wand if the last hit was dealt by a summonable minion. * Terrestrial Shards (299-999) is the last hit was dealt by a throwing weapon. Expert mode only: * Kraken Treasure Bag ** EPICSQUIDTM (Mount) Trivia * If player leaves the ocean biome during battle, they will receive 999,999 damage, while chat displays the message " tried to escape". This will also cause the boss to despawn. ** This does not include space biome if it's right above the ocean. *** If player uses the space biome avaivability to somehow tear away from boss, and ends up being far away, Kraken will just teleport to them. * If player decreases Kraken's health to 100,000 in under ten seconds, they receive 999,999 damage, while chat displays the message "Cheater." * If player attempts to summon Kraken while in godmode it simply doesn't spawn. If player goes godmode during battle, the boss despawns immediately. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Post-moon lord